1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to seat covers, and more particularly, to seat covers that convert to backpacks or totes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Applicant believes that one of the closest references corresponds to U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0179756 A1, published on Sep. 16, 2004 to Hisato Kani for Storage Bag. However, it differs from the present invention because Kani discloses a storage bag that includes a string for closing an openable and closeable opening portion. The storage bag is fun in that contours and expressions of animals or human figures drawn on a bag body change. Ear portions 3, which resemble those of a human figure or an animal, project from both sides of an opening edge of the bag body 2, and a string 1 is disposed in the bag body 2 except for the ear portions 3. The storage bag is configured so that the ear portions 3 rise up when the string 1 is pulled and the opening is closed
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. D584,894 S issued to Javaughn McDaniel on Jan. 20, 2009 for Carrying Bag. However, it differs from the present invention because McDaniel teaches an ornamental design for a carrying bag.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0284631 A1, published on Nov. 11, 2010 to Alexander S. Lee for Bag, Tote, and Backpack with Channel-Anchored Drawstrings. However, it differs from the present invention because Lee teaches a drawstring bag comprising (i) a flexible container, which has at least one wall, a closed bottom, an open top, and a channel comprising at least two openings, (ii) a first drawstring, the ends of which are anchored at or near the first opening, (iii) a second drawstring, the ends of which are anchored at or near the second opening, and (iv) optionally, grips adjacent to the first and second openings; a tote comprising the drawstring bag and at least one handle and/or a strap comprising elongated grips connected by an opener; a backpack comprising the drawstring bag, first and second points of attachment at or near the edge of the at least one wall at the closed bottom end of the container through which the drawstrings pass, and, optionally, at least one handle and/or a strap comprising elongated grips connected by an opener, and/or drawstring length adjusters; and a method of stabilizing a drawstring in a flexible container.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0026159 A1, published on Jan. 29, 2009 to Mazur et al. for Systems and Methods for Organizing, Storing, and Carrying Items. However, it differs from the present invention because Mazur teaches an organization system may include a storage device comprising a plurality of compartments, wherein the plurality of compartments comprise at least a first compartment having a first characteristic feature and at least a second compartment having a second characteristic feature that differs from the first characteristic feature. The organization system may also include a first portable container comprising the first characteristic feature and a second portable container comprising the second characteristic feature.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 8,491,976 B2 issued to Sato et al. on Jul. 23, 2013 for Laminate, Package, Packaging Sheet, Packaging Material, Labe and Container. However, it differs from the present invention because Sato teaches a laminate and the like capable of improving the barcode reading accuracy with a configuration having a smaller number of layers is provided. Further, a laminate and the like capable of further improving the barcode reading accuracy and further reducing the size of a barcode portion even when applied to a conventional layer configuration is provided. The laminate includes a colored barcode print layer 5, a base material layer 1, and a bead-containing coating layer 7 having beads 7b dispersed in a resin 7a. 
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.